1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus (hardware, interface & software) to encrypt information in the sender device, to transmit the encrypted information via secure or insecure communication channels, and to decrypt information in the receiver device, by providing software-programmable hybrid-encrypting/decrypting hardware for the transmitting/receiving devices. The invention also generally relates to methods and software to create a secure communication protocol with such devices.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The type and amount of information that people require to transmit information securely keeps increasing. Spies, hackers, and even governments are taping communications channels listening and trying to decipher private messages and data transmitted via electronic devices.
There is no “absolute security.” The term security means that under some given assumptions about the system, no attack of a certain form will destroy specified properties.
There are many encryption/decryption algorithms and applications available in the market today, but most of them rely on digital schemes to encrypt and decrypt the information. Given enough time, these methods can be circumvented and the apparent security be compromised. There have been some attempts to create analog encryption/decryption using chaotic oscillators, but their reliability is poor and once the hardware is breached, the encryption/decryption method is exposed and compromised.